The X-Files
The X-Files is an American science fiction horror drama television series created by Chris Carter. The program originally aired from September 10, 1993, to May 19, 2002, on Fox, spanning nine seasons, with 202 episodes and a feature film of the same name, before returning with a second film in 2008 and a six-episode tenth season in 2016. The series revolves around FBI special agents Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) and Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson) who investigate X-Files: marginalized, unsolved cases involving paranormal phenomena. Mulder believes in the existence of aliens and the paranormal while Scully, a medical doctor and a skeptic, is assigned to make scientific analyses of Mulder's discoveries to debunk his work and thus return him to mainstream cases. Early in the series, both agents become pawns in a larger conflict and come to trust only each other and a very few select people. They develop a close relationship which begins as a platonic friendship, but becomes a romance by the end of the series. In addition to the series-spanning story arc, "Monster-of-the-Week" episodes form roughly two-thirds of all episodes. The X-Files was inspired by series which featured elements of suspense and speculative fiction, including Alfred Hitchcock Presents, The Twilight Zone, Night Gallery, Tales from the Darkside, and especially Kolchak: The Night Stalker. When creating the main characters, Carter sought to reverse gender stereotypes by making Mulder a believer and Scully a skeptic. The first seven seasons featured Duchovny and Anderson equally. In the last two seasons, Anderson took precedence while Duchovny appeared intermittently. New main characters were introduced: FBI agents John Doggett (Robert Patrick) and Monica Reyes (Annabeth Gish). Mulder and Scully's boss, Assistant Director Walter Skinner (Mitch Pileggi), also became a main character. The first five seasons of The X-Files were filmed and produced in Vancouver, British Columbia, before eventually moving to Los Angeles to accommodate Duchovny. The series later returned to Vancouver to film The X-Files: I Want to Believe as well as the tenth season of the series. The X-Files was a hit for the Fox network and received largely positive reviews, although its long-term story arc was criticized near the conclusion. Initially considered a cult series, it turned into a pop culture touchstone that tapped into public mistrust of governments and large institutions and embraced conspiracy theories and spirituality. Both the series itself and lead actors Duchovny and Anderson received multiple awards and nominations, and by the end it was the longest-running science fiction series in U.S. television history. The series also spawned a franchise which includes The Lone Gunmen spin-off, two theatrical films and accompanying merchandise. After the final theatrical film in 2008, fans continued to push for a third movie to conclude the series' plot lines, and in March 2015, Fox eventually announced that the series would return, with Chris Carter as executive producer and writer, and Duchovny, Anderson, Pileggi, Davis, and Gish all reprising their roles. The revival premiered on January 24, 2016. Contents 1 Premise 1.1 General 1.2 Mythology 2 Cast and characters 2.1 Main characters 2.2 Recurring characters 3 Production 3.1 Conception 3.2 Casting 3.3 Filming 3.4 Music 3.5 Opening sequence 4 Broadcast and release 4.1 Episodes 4.2 Nielsen ratings 4.3 Foreign broadcast 4.4 Films 4.5 Revival 4.6 Home video release 5 Spin-offs 5.1 The Lone Gunmen 5.2 Comic books 6 Influence 6.1 Critical reception 6.2 Accolades 6.3 Fandom 6.4 Merchandise 6.5 Legacy 7 Notes 8 References 8.1 Bibliography 9 External links Premise General The X-Files follows the careers and personal lives of FBI Special Agents Fox Mulder (David Duchovny) and Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson). Mulder is a talented profiler and strong believer in the supernatural. He is also adamant about the existence of intelligent extraterrestrial life and its presence on Earth. This set of beliefs earns him the nickname "Spooky" and an assignment to a little-known department that deals with unsolved cases, known as the X-Files. His belief in the paranormal springs from the claimed abduction of his sister Samantha Mulder by extraterrestrials when Mulder was 12. Her abduction drives Mulder throughout most of the series. Because of this, as well as more nebulous desires for vindication and the revelation of truths kept hidden by human authorities, Mulder struggles to maintain objectivity in his investigations.6 Agent Scully is a foil for Mulder in this regard. As a medical doctor and natural skeptic, Scully approaches cases with complete detachment even when Mulder, despite his considerable training, loses his objectivity.7 Her initial task is to debunk Mulder's theories, supplying logical, scientific explanations for the cases' apparently unexplainable phenomena. Although she is frequently able to offer scientific alternatives to Mulder's deductions, she is rarely able to refute them completely. Over the course of the series, she becomes increasingly dissatisfied with her own ability to approach the cases scientifically.8 After Mulder's abduction at the hands of aliens in the seventh season finale "Requiem", Scully becomes a "reluctant believer" who manages to explain the paranormal with science.9 Various episodes also deal with the relationship between Mulder and Scully, originally platonic, but that later develops romantically.10 Mulder and Scully are joined by John Doggett (Robert Patrick) and Monica Reyes (Annabeth Gish) late in the series, after Mulder is abducted. Doggett replaces him as Scully's partner and helps her search for him, later involving Reyes, of whom Doggett had professional knowledge.1112 The X-Files ends when Mulder is secretly subjected to a military tribunal for breaking into a Top Secret military facility and viewing plans for alien invasion and colonization of Earth. He is found guilty, but he escapes punishment with the help of the other agents and he and Scully become fugitives.13 Mythology Main articles: Mythology of The X-Files, X-files unit, Syndicate (The X-Files) and Colonist (The X-Files) As the show progressed, key episodes, called parts of the "Mytharc", were recognized as the "mythology" of the series canon; these episodes carried the extraterrestrial/conspiracy storyline that evolved throughout the series. "Monster-of-the-Week"—often abbreviated as "MOTW" or "MoW"—came to denote the remainder of The X-Files episodes. These episodes, comprising the majority of the series, dealt with paranormal phenomena, including cryptids and mutants; science fiction technologies; horror monsters; and satiric/comedic elements.14 The main story arc involves the agents' efforts to uncover a government conspiracy to hide the existence of extraterrestrials on Earth and their sinister collaboration with those governments. Mysterious men comprising a shadow element within the U.S. government, known as "The Syndicate", are the major villains in the series; late in the series it is revealed that The Syndicate acts as the only liaison between mankind and a group of extraterrestrials that intends to destroy the human species. They are usually represented by Cigarette Smoking Man (William B. Davis), a ruthless killer, masterful politician, negotiator, failed novelist, and the series' principal antagonist.15 As the series goes along, Mulder and Scully learn about evidence of the alien invasion piece by piece. It is revealed that the extraterrestrials plan on using a sentient virus, known as the black oil, to infect mankind and turn the population of the world into a slave race. The Syndicate—having made a deal to be spared by the aliens—have been working to develop an alien-human hybrid that will be able to withstand the effects of the black oil. The group has also been secretly working on a vaccine to overcome the black oil; this vaccine is revealed in the latter parts of season five, as well as the 1998 film. Counter to the alien colonization effort, another faction of aliens, the faceless rebels, are working to stop alien colonization. Eventually, in the season six episodes "Two Fathers"/"One Son", the rebels manage to destroy the Syndicate. The colonists, now without human liaisons, dispatch the "Super Soldiers": beings that resemble humans, but are biologically alien. In the latter parts of season eight, and the whole of season nine, the Super Soldiers manage to replace key individuals in the government, forcing Mulder and Scully to go into hiding.15 Cast and characters Main article: List of The X-Files characters Main characters Fox Mulder (seasons 1–7, 10, main; season 8–9, intermittent lead1) is portrayed by David Duchovny. Mulder is an Oxford-educated FBI special agent who believes in the existence of extraterrestrials and a government conspiracy to hide the truth regarding them. He works in the X-Files office, which is concerned with cases marked as unsolvable; most involve supernatural/mysterious circumstances. Mulder considers the X-Files so important that he has made their study his life's main purpose.16 After his abduction by aliens at the end of season seven, his role in the show diminished and much of his work is taken on by Agent John Doggett.17 He appeared in an episode of The Lone Gunmen and in both the 1998 film The X-Files and the 2008 film The X-Files: I Want to Believe.181920 Dana Scully (seasons 1–10, main) is portrayed by Gillian Anderson. Scully is an FBI special agent, a medical doctor, and scientist who is Mulder's partner. In contrast to his credulity, Scully is a skeptic, basing her beliefs on scientific explanations.8 However, despite her otherwise rigid skepticism, she is a Catholic, and her faith plays an important role in several episodes.21 As the series progresses, she becomes more open to the possibility of paranormal happenings.22 In the latter part of the eighth season, her position in the X-Files office is taken by Agent Monica Reyes, and Scully moves to Quantico to teach new FBI agents.23 She appeared in both The X-Files feature films.1920 Walter Skinner (seasons 1–8, recurring; season 9–10, intermittent lead2) is portrayed by Mitch Pileggi. Skinner is an FBI assistant director who served in the United States Marine Corps in the Vietnam War. During this time he shot and killed a young boy carrying explosives, an incident which scarred him for life.24 Skinner is originally Mulder and Scully's direct supervisor.25 He later serves the same position for Doggett and Reyes.26 Although he is originally portrayed as somewhat antagonistic, he eventually becomes a close friend of Mulder and Scully.2627 He appeared in an episode of The Lone Gunmen and in both The X-Files feature films.2028 John Doggett (seasons 8–9, main) is portrayed by Robert Patrick. Doggett is an FBI special agent who makes his first appearance in the season eight episode "Within". Doggett served in the United States Marine Corps from the 1970s to the 1980s. Later, he started to work with the New York City Police Department, reaching the rank of detective.26 After his son's death, he joined the FBI's Criminal Investigations Division.29 In 2000, Alvin Kersh assigned him to the X-files unit as Scully's partner after an unsuccessful task force attempt to find Mulder.26 He did not appear in The X-Files feature films. Monica Reyes (season 8, recurring; season 9, main; season 10, guest) is portrayed by Annabeth Gish. Reyes is an FBI special agent who was born and raised in Mexico City.30 She majored in folklore and mythology at Brown University and earned a master's degree in religious studies. Her first FBI assignment was serving on a special task force investigating satanic rituals.31 She is a longtime friend of Doggett's and becomes his partner after Scully's departure.2331 She did not appear in The X-Files feature films. Recurring characters Cigarette Smoking Man (seasons 1–7, 9–10) is portrayed by William B. Davis. The Cigarette Smoking Man is the series' primary villain. In the ninth season episodes "William" and "The Truth", it is suggested that he is Mulder's biological father.3233 In the seventh season episode "Requiem", he is believed to be killed after being pushed down a flight of stairs by Alex Krycek until the ninth season finale "The Truth", where Mulder and Scully travel through remote New Mexico and reach a pueblo where a "wise man" reputedly lives and is revealed to be Cigarette Smoking Man.1327 He appears in the 1998 feature film34 and in the first and sixth episodes of the 2016 season. Alex Krycek (seasons 2–9) is portrayed by Nicholas Lea. Krycek is a Russian-American, the son of Cold War immigrants, and first introduced as an FBI Special Agent assigned as a temporary investigation partner to Fox Mulder.3536 Krycek proceeds to work with Mulder and attempts to gain his trust. However, it later becomes evident that Krycek is actually an undercover agent working for Cigarette Smoking Man. Krycek plays an important part in several events that are harmful to Mulder and Scully.3637383940 Jeffrey Spender (seasons 5–6, 9) is portrayed by Chris Owens. Spender was a skeptic who was assigned to The X-Files after Fox Mulder's forced leave.41 Spender is the son of Cigarette Smoking Man and his ex-wife, multiple abductee Cassandra Spender,42 as well as possibly being the half-brother of Mulder.3233 Initially thought to have been murdered by Cigarette Smoking Man, Spender returned, horribly disfigured, in the ninth season and helped Scully's son William.32 Alvin Kersh (seasons 6, 8–9) is portrayed by James Pickens, Jr.. As an assistant director (and later deputy director), he temporarily became supervisor to Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully when they were assigned away from the X-Files division.41 During this time, Cigarette Smoking Man would often visit him in his office.43 Kersh assigned Mulder and Scully mostly to menial tasks, such as terrorist details and Federal background checks.44 Kersh was largely antagonistic to Mulder and Scully, but in "The Truth" somewhat redeemed himself by helping Mulder escape capital punishment.33 Production Conception See also: The X-Files (season 1) and Pilot (The X-Files) "Mulder and Scully came right out of my head. A dichotomy. They are the equal parts of my desire to believe in something and my inability to believe in something. My skepticism and my faith. And the writing of the characters came very easily to me. I want, like a lot of people do, to have the experience of witnessing a paranormal phenomenon. At the same time I want not to accept it, but to question it. I think those characters and those voices came out of that duality." —Chris Carter on creating the characters of Mulder and Scully.45 Chris Carter created The X-Files and wrote the series pilot, along with several other episodes. California native Chris Carter was given the opportunity to produce new shows for the Fox network in the early 1990s. Tired of the comedies he had been working on for Walt Disney Pictures,46 a report that 3.7 million Americans may have been abducted by aliens, the Watergate scandal and the 1970s horror series Kolchak: The Night Stalker, triggered the idea for The X-Files. He wrote the pilot episode in 1992.47 Carter's initial pitch for The X-Files was rejected by Fox executives. He fleshed out the concept and returned a few weeks later, when they commissioned the pilot. Carter worked with NYPD Blue producer Daniel Sackheim to further develop the pilot, drawing stylistic inspiration from the 1988 documentary The Thin Blue Line and the British television series Prime Suspect.48 Inspiration also came from Carter's memories of The Twilight Zone as well as from The Silence of the Lambs, which provided the impetus for framing the series around agents from the FBI, in order to provide the characters with a more plausible reason for being involved in each case than Carter believed was present in Kolchak.49 Carter was determined to keep the relationship between the two leads strictly platonic, basing their interactions on the characters of Emma Peel and John Steed in The Avengers series.5051 The early 1990s series Twin Peaks was a major influence on the show's dark atmosphere and its often surreal blend of drama and irony. Duchovny had appeared as a cross-dressing DEA agent in Twin Peaks and the Mulder character was seen as a parallel to that show's FBI Agent Dale Cooper.52 The producers and writers cited All the President's Men, Three Days of the Condor, Close Encounters of the Third Kind, Raiders of the Lost Ark, Rashomon, The Thing, The Boys from Brazil, The Silence of the Lambs and JFK as other influences.53 Carter's use of continuous takes in "Triangle" was modeled on Hitchcock's Rope.54 In addition, episodes written by Darin Morgan often referred to or referenced other films.55 Casting Duchovny portrays Fox Mulder as a main character for the first seven seasons of the series and the tenth season, as well an intermittent lead in the eighth and ninth. Anderson portrays Dana Scully for the entire ten seasons of the series; she also made The X-Files history in 2000 by becoming the first female writer and director of an episode.56 Duchovny had worked in Los Angeles for three years prior to The X-Files; at first he wanted to focus on feature films. In 1993, his manager, Melanie Green, gave him the script for the "pilot episode" of The X-Files. Green and Duchovny were both convinced it was a good script, so he auditioned for the lead.57 Duchovny's audition was "terrific", though he talked rather slowly. While the casting director of the show was very positive toward him, Carter thought that he was not particularly intelligent. He asked Duchovny if he could "please" imagine himself as an FBI agent in "future" episodes. Duchovny, however, turned out to be one of the best-read people that Carter knew.58 Anderson auditioned for the role of Scully in 1993. "I couldn’t put the script down," she recalled.56 The network wanted either a more established or a "taller, leggier, blonder and breastier" actress for Scully than the 24-year-old Anderson, a theater veteran with minor film experience. After auditions, Carter felt she was the only choice.596061 Carter insisted that Anderson had the kind of no-nonsense integrity that the role required. For portraying Scully, Anderson won numerous major awards: the Screen Actors Guild Award in 1996 and 1997, an Emmy Award in 1997, and a Golden Globe Award 1997.56 The character Walter Skinner was played by actor Mitch Pileggi, who had unsuccessfully auditioned for the roles of two or three other characters on The X-Files before getting the part. At first, the fact that he was asked back to audition for the recurring role slightly puzzled him, until he discovered the reason he had not previously been cast in those roles—Carter had been unable to envision Pileggi as any of those characters, because the actor had been shaving his head. When Pileggi auditioned for Walter Skinner, he had been in a grumpy mood and had allowed his small amount of hair to grow. His attitude fit well with Skinner's character, causing Carter to assume that the actor was only pretending to be grumpy. Pileggi later realized he had been lucky that he had not been cast in one of the earlier roles, as he believed he would have appeared in only a single episode and would have missed the opportunity to play the recurring role.62 Before the seventh season aired, Duchovny filed a lawsuit against 20th Century Fox. He was upset because, he claimed, Fox had undersold the rights to its own affiliates, thereby costing him huge sums of money. Eventually, the lawsuit was settled, and Duchovny was awarded a settlement of about $20 million. The lawsuit put strain on Duchovny's professional relationships. Neither Carter nor Duchovny was contracted to work on the series beyond the seventh season; however, Fox entered into negotiations near the end of that season in order to bring the two on board for an eighth season.63 After settling his contract dispute, Duchovny quit full-time participation in the show after the seventh season.64 This contributed to uncertainties over the likelihood of an eighth season.65 Carter and most fans felt the show was at its natural endpoint with Duchovny's departure, but it was decided that Mulder would be abducted at the end of the seventh seasons and would return in 12 episodes the following year.66 The producers then announced that a new character, John Doggett, would fill Mulder's role.67 More than 100 actors auditioned for the role of Doggett, but only about ten were seriously considered. Lou Diamond Phillips, Hart Bochner, and Bruce Campbell were among the ten. The producers chose Robert Patrick.11 Carter believed that the series could continue for another ten years with new leads, and the opening credits were accordingly redesigned in both seasons eight and nine to emphasize the new actors (along with Pileggi, who was finally listed as a main character).12 Doggett's presence did not give the series the ratings boost the network executives were hoping for.17 The eighth season episode "This is Not Happening" marked the first appearance of Monica Reyes, played by Gish, who became a main character in season nine. Her character was developed and introduced due to Anderson's possible departure at the end of the eighth season. Although Anderson stayed until the end, Gish became a series regular.68 Minor recurring characters Glen Morgan and James Wong's early influence on The X-Files mythology led to their introduction of popular secondary characters who continued for years in episodes written by others: Scully's father, William (Don S. Davis); her mother, Margaret (Sheila Larken); and her sister, Melissa (Melinda McGraw). The conspiracy-inspired trio The Lone Gunmen were also secondary characters.69 The trio was introduced in the first season episode "E.B.E." as a way to make Mulder appear more credible. They were originally meant to appear in only that episode, but due to their popularity, they returned in the second season episode "Blood" and became recurring characters.70 Cigarette Smoking Man portrayed by William B. Davis, was initially cast as an extra in the pilot episode. His character, however, grew into the main antagonist.71 Filming "The End", the season five finale, was the last episode to be filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia (pictured). The show moved production to Los Angeles in its sixth season, although the 2016 revival was filmed in Vancouver. During the early stages of production, Carter founded Ten Thirteen Productions and began to plan for filming the pilot in Los Angeles. However, unable to find suitable locations for many scenes, he decided to "go where the good forests are" and moved production to Vancouver.72 It was soon realized by the production crew that since so much of the first season would require filming on location, rather than on sound stages, a second location manager would be needed.73 The show remained in Vancouver for the first five seasons; production then shifted to Los Angeles beginning with the sixth season.74 Duchovny was unhappy over his geographical separation from his wife Téa Leoni, although his discontent was popularly attributed to frustration with climatic conditions in Vancouver.75 Anderson also wanted to return to the United States and Carter relented following the fifth season. The season ended in May 1998 with "The End", the final episode shot in Vancouver (until the 2016 revival) and the final episode with the involvement of many of the original crew members, including director and producer R.W. Goodwin and his wife Sheila Larken, who played Margaret Scully and would later return briefly.5476 The X-Files crew returned to Vancouver to film The X-Files: I Want to Believe. According to Spotnitz, the film script was written specifically for the city and surrounding areas.77 With the move to Los Angeles, many changes behind the scenes occurred, as much of the original The X-Files crew was gone. New production designer Corey Kaplan, editor Lynne Willingham, writer David Amann and director and producer Michael Watkins joined and stayed for several years. Bill Roe became the show's new director of photography and episodes generally had a drier, brighter look due to California's sunshine and climate, as compared with Vancouver's rain, fog and temperate forests. Early in the sixth season, the producers took advantage of the new location, setting the show in new parts of the country.78 For example, Vince Gilligan's "Drive", about a man subject to an unexplained illness, was a frenetic action episode, unusual for The X-Files largely because it was set in Nevada's stark desert roads.54 The "Dreamland" two-part episode was also set in Nevada, this time in Area 51. The episode was largely filmed at "Club Ed", a movie ranch located on the outskirts of Lancaster, California.547980 Although the sixth through ninth seasons were filmed in Los Angeles, the series' second movie, The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008), was filmed in Vancouver,77 as was the 2016 revival.8182 Music Main article: Music of The X-Files The music was composed by Mark Snow, who got involved with The X-Files through his friendship with executive producer Goodwin. Initially Carter had no candidates. A little over a dozen people were considered, but Goodwin continued to press for Snow, who auditioned around three times with no sign from the production staff as to whether they wanted him. One day, however, Snow's agent called him, talking about the "pilot episode" and hinting that he had got the job.83 "The X-Files" (sample) Menu 0:00 "The X-Files", the theme from the television series, as performed by Mark Snow. The sample illustrates the noted whistle and echo effects. Problems playing this file? See media help. The theme, "The X-Files", used more instrumental sections than most dramas.84 The theme song's famous whistle effect was inspired by the track "How Soon Is Now?" from The Smiths' 1985 album Meat Is Murder. After attempting to craft the theme with different sound effects, Snow used a Proteus 2 rack-mount synth with an effect called "Whistling Joe". After hearing this effect, Carter was "taken aback" and noted it was "going to be good".85 According to the "Behind the Truth" segment on the first season DVD, Snow created the echo effect on the track by accident. He felt that after several revisions, something still was not right. Carter walked out of the room and Snow put his hand and forearm on his keyboard in frustration. By doing so, he accidentally activated an echo effect setting. The resulting riff pleased Carter; Snow said, "this sound was in the keyboard. And that was it."84 The second episode, "Deep Throat", marked Snow's debut as solo composer for an entire episode. The production crew was determined to limit the music in the early episodes.86 Likewise, the theme song itself first appeared in "Deep Throat".85 Snow was tasked with composing the score for both The X-Files films. The films marked the first appearance of real instruments; previous music had been digitally crafted by Snow.8587 Snow's soundtrack for the first film, The X-Files: Original Motion Picture Score, was released in 1998.88 For the second film, Snow recorded with the Hollywood Studio Symphony in May 2008 at the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox in Century City.89 UNKLE recorded a new version of the theme music for the end credits.90 Some of the unusual sounds were created by a variation of silly putty and dimes tucked into piano strings. Snow commented that the fast percussion featured in some tracks was inspired by the track "Prospectors Quartet" from the There Will Be Blood soundtrack.91 The soundtrack score, The X-Files: I Want to Believe: Original Motion Picture Score, was released in 2008.92 Opening sequence Shots from the show's original opening credit sequence. The opening sequence was made in 1993 for the first season and remained unchanged until Duchovny left the show.1284 Carter sought to make the title an "impactful opening" with "supernatural images".93 These scenes notably include a split-screen image of a seed germinating as well as a "terror-filled, warped face".93 The latter was created when Carter found a video operator who was able to create the effect. The sequence was extremely popular and won the show its first Emmy Award, which was for Outstanding Graphic Design and Title Sequences. Rabwin was particularly pleased with the sequence and felt that it was something that had "never been seen on television before."84 The premiere episode of season eight, "Within", revealed the first major change to the opening credits. Along with Patrick, the sequence used new images and updated photos for Duchovny and Anderson, although Duchovny only appears in the opening credits when he appears in an episode. Carter and the production staff saw Duchovny's departure as a chance to change things. The replacement shows various pictures of Scully's pregnancy. According to executive producer Frank Spotnitz, the sequence also features an "abstract" way of showing Mulder's absence in the eighth season: he falls into an eye.12 Season nine featured an entirely new sequence. Since Anderson wanted to move on, the sequence featured Reyes and Skinner. Duchovny's return to the show for the ninth season finale, "The Truth" marked the largest number of cast members to be featured in the opening credits, with five.94 The sequence ends with the tagline "The Truth Is Out There", which is used for the majority of the episodes.93 The tagline changes in specific episodes to slogans that are relevant to that episode. The first of these was "Trust No One" in "The Erlenmeyer Flask".95 Other examples include: "Deny Everything" in "Ascension",96 "Éí 'Aaníígóó 'Áhoot'é" in "Anasazi",97 "Everything Dies" in "Herrenvolk",98 "Believe to Understand" in "Closure",99 "They're Watching" in "Trust No 1",100 and "This Is the End" in "My Struggle II".101 Broadcast and release Episodes See also: List of The X-Files episodes Nielsen ratings Nielsen ratings for The X-Files Season Timeslot (ET) Premiered Ended Rank Viewers (in millions) Date Premiere viewers (in millions) Date Finale viewers (in millions) 1 Friday 9:00 p.m. September 10, 1993 12.00102 May 13, 1994 14.00103 #105104 11.21104 2 September 16, 1994 16.10105 May 19, 1995 16.60106 #63104 14.50107 3 September 22, 1995 19.94108 May 17, 1996 17.86108 #55109 15.40107 4 Friday 9:00 p.m. (episodes 1–3) Sunday 9:00 p.m. (episodes 4–24) October 4, 1996 21.11110 May 18, 1997 19.85110 #12111 19.20112 5 Sunday 9:00 p.m. November 2, 1997 27.34113 May 17, 1998 18.76113 #11111 19.80112 6 November 8, 1998 20.24114 May 16, 1999 15.86114 #12115 17.20112 7 November 7, 1999 17.82116 May 21, 2000 15.26116 #29117 14.20118 8 November 5, 2000 15.87119 May 20, 2001 14.00120 #31121 13.93118 9 November 11, 2001 10.60122 May 19, 2002 13.25123 #63122 9.10124 10 Sunday 10:24 p.m. (episode 1) Monday 8:00 p.m. (episodes 2–6)125 January 24, 2016 16.19126 February 22, 2016 7.60127 TBD TBD The pilot premiered on September 10, 1993, and reached 12 million viewers.102 As the season progressed, ratings began to increase and the season finale garnered 14 million viewers.103 The first season ranked 105th out of 128 shows during the 1993–94 television season.104 The series' second season increased in ratings—a trend that would continue for the next three seasons—and finished 63rd out of 141 shows.104 These ratings were not spectacular, but the series had attracted enough fans to receive the label "cult hit", particularly by Fox standards. Most importantly it made great gains among the 18-to-49 age demographic sought by advertisers.104128 During its third year, the series ranked 55th109 and was viewed by an average of 15.40 million viewers, an increase of almost seven percent over the second season, making it Fox's top-rated program in the 18–49-year-old demographic.129 Although the first three episodes of the fourth season aired on Friday night, the fourth episode "Unruhe" aired on Sunday night. The show remained on Sunday until its end.129 The season hit a high with its twelfth episode, "Leonard Betts", which was chosen as the lead-out program following Super Bowl XXXI. The episode was viewed by 29.1 million viewers, the series' highest-rated episode.110 The fifth season debuted with "Redux I" on November 2, 1997 and was viewed by 27.34 million people, making it the highest-rated non-special broadcast episode of the series.113 The season ranked as the eleventh-most watched series during the 1997–98 year, with an average of 19.8 million viewers. It was the series' highest-rated season as well as Fox' highest-rated program during the 1997–98 season.112111 The sixth season premiered with "The Beginning", watched by 20.24 million viewers.114 The show ended season six with lower numbers than the previous season, beginning a decline that would continue for the show's final three years.115117121124 The X-Files was nevertheless Fox's highest-rated show that year.130 The seventh season, originally intended as the show's last, ranked as the 29th most-watched show for the 1999–2000 year, with 14.20 million viewers.117 This made it, at the time, the lowest-rated year of the show since the third season.107117 The first episode of season eight, "Within", was viewed by 15.87 million viewers.119 The episode marked an 11% decrease from the seventh season opener, "The Sixth Extinction."131 The first part of the ninth season opener, "Nothing Important Happened Today", only attracted 10.6 million viewers, the series' lowest-rated season premiere.122 The original series finale, "The Truth", attracted 13.25 million viewers, the series' lowest rated season finale.123 The ninth season was the 63rd most-watched show for the 2001–02 season, tying its season two rank.104124 On May 19, 2002, the finale aired and the Fox network confirmed that The X-Files was over.94 When talking about the beginning of the ninth season, Carter said "We lost our audience on the first episode. It's like the audience had gone away and I didn't know how to find them. I didn't want to work to get them back because I believed what we are doing deserved to have them back."132 While news outlets cited declining ratings because of lackluster stories and poor writing,10 The X-Files production crew blamed September 11 terrorist attacks as the main factor.133 At the end of 2002, The X-Files had become the longest-running consecutive science fiction series ever on U.S. broadcast television. This record was later surpassed by Stargate SG-1 in 2007134 and Smallville in 2011.135 The debut episode of the 2016 revival, "My Struggle", first aired on January 24, 2016 and was watched by 16.19 million viewers.126 In terms of viewers, this made it the highest-rated episode of The X-Files to air since the eighth season episode "This Is Not Happening" in 2001, which was watched by 16.9 million viewers.136 When DVR and streaming are taken into account, "My Struggle" was seen by 21.4 million viewers, scoring a 7.1 Nielsen rating.137 Foreign broadcast By the time TV Asahi started broadcasts, The X-Files was already a solid performer at video stores in Japan with sales of over 300,000. When The X-Files first hit Japan, it was the No. 1 rated show in its time slot and had an average rating of 14.9% for its first season. It was the first American-produced series to succeed in Japan in almost a decade and the only U.S. program to have a regular primetime spot on a Japanese television network during its initial three-year run.138139 Films Main articles: The X-Files (film) and The X-Files: I Want to Believe After several successful seasons, Carter wanted to tell the story of the series on a wider scale, which ultimately turned into a feature film. He later explained that the main problem was to create a story that would not require the viewer to be familiar with the broadcast series.140 The movie was filmed in the hiatus between the show's fourth and fifth seasons and re-shoots were conducted during the filming of the show's fifth season. Due to the demands on the actors' schedules, some episodes of the fifth season focused on just one of the two leads.141 In summer 1998, the eponymous The X-Files, also known as The X-Files: Fight the Future was released. The crew intended the movie to be a continuation of the season five finale "The End", but was also meant to stand on its own. The season six premiere, "The Beginning", began where the film ended.142 The film was written by Carter and Spotnitz and directed by series regular Rob Bowman. In addition to Mulder, Scully, Skinner and Cigarette Smoking Man, it featured guest appearances by Martin Landau, Armin Mueller-Stahl and Blythe Danner, who appeared only in the film. It also featured the last appearance of John Neville as the Well-Manicured Man. Jeffrey Spender, Diana Fowley, Alex Krycek and Gibson Praise—characters who had been introduced in the fifth season finale—do not appear in the film. Although the film had a strong domestic opening and received mostly positive reviews from critics, attendance dropped sharply after the first weekend.143 Although it failed to make a profit during its theatrical release—due in part to its large promotional budget—The X-Files film was more successful internationally. Eventually, the worldwide theatrical box office total reached $189 million. The film's production cost and ad budgets were each close to $66 million.144 Unlike the series, Anderson and Duchovny received equal pay for the film.142 In November 2001, Carter decided to pursue a second film adaptation. Production was slated to begin after the ninth season, with a projected release in December 2003.145 In April 2002, Carter reiterated his desire and the studio's desire to do a sequel film. He planned to write the script over the summer and begin production in spring or summer 2003 for a 2004 release.146 Carter described the film as independent of the series, saying "We're looking at the movies as stand-alones. They're not necessarily going to have to deal with the mythology."147 Bowman, who had directed various episodes of The X-Files in the past as well as the 1998 film, expressed an interest in the sequel, but Carter took the job. Spotnitz co-authored the script with Carter.77148 The X-Files: I Want to Believe became the second film based on the series, after 1998's The X-Files: Fight the Future. Filming began in December 2007 in Vancouver and finished on March 11, 2008.77149150 The film was released in the United States on July 25, 2008. In an interview with Entertainment Weekly, Carter said that if I Want to Believe proved successful, he would propose a third movie that would return to the television series' mythology and focus on the alien invasion foretold within the series, due to occur in December 2012.151 The film grossed $4 million on its opening day in the United States.152 It opened fourth on the U.S. weekend box office chart, with a gross of $10.2 million.153 By the end of its theatrical run, it had grossed $20,982,478 domestically and an additional $47,373,805 internationally, for a total worldwide gross of $68,369,434.154 Among 2008 domestic releases, it finished in 114th place.155 The film's stars both claimed that the timing of the movie's release, a week after the highly popular Batman film The Dark Knight, negatively affected its success.156157 The film received mixed to negative reviews. Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 reviews from mainstream film critics, reported "mixed or average" reviews, with an average score of 47 based on 33 reviews.158 Rotten Tomatoes reported that 32% of 160 listed film critics gave the film a positive review, with an average rating of 4.9 out of 10. The website wrote of the critics' consensus stating; "The chemistry between leads David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson do live up to The X-Files' televised legacy, but the roving plot and droning routines make it hard to identify just what we're meant to believe in."159 Revival Main article: The X-Files (season 10) In several interviews around the release, Carter said that if the X-Files: I Want to Believe movie proved successful at the box office, a third installment would be made going back to the TV series' mythology, focusing specifically on the alien invasion and colonization of Earth foretold in the ninth season finale, due to occur on December 22, 2012.151160 In an October 2009 interview, David Duchovny likewise said he wanted to do a 2012 X-Files movie, but did not know if he would get the chance.161162 Anderson stated in August 2012 that a third X-Files film is "looking pretty good".163 As of July 2013, Fox had not approved the movie, although Carter, Spotnitz, Duchovny and Anderson expressed interest.164165 At the New York Comic Con held October 10–13, 2013, Duchovny and Anderson reaffirmed that they and Carter are interested in making a third film, with Anderson saying “If it takes fan encouragement to get Fox interested in that, then I guess that’s what it would be.”166 On January 17, 2015, Fox confirmed that they were looking at the possibility of bringing The X-Files back, not as a movie, but as a limited run television season. Fox chairman Dana Walden told reporters that "conversations so far have only been logistical and are in very early stages" and that the series would only go forward if Carter, Anderson, and Duchovny were all on board, and that it was a matter of ensuring all of their timetables are open.167 On March 24, 2015, it was confirmed the series would return with series creator Chris Carter and lead actors David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson.168169 It premiered on January 24, 2016.125 Home video release Main articles: Series overview and home release and The X-Files merchandise On September 24, 1996, the first "wave" set of The X-Files VHS tapes were released. Wave sets were released covering the first through fourth seasons.170171 Each "wave" was three VHS tapes, each containing two episodes, for a total of six episodes per wave and two waves per season.172173 For example, the home video release of wave one drew from the first half of the first season: "Pilot"/"Deep Throat", "Conduit"/"Ice" and "Fallen Angel"/"Eve".172 Each wave was also available in a boxed set.170 Unlike later DVD season releases, the tapes did not include every episode from the seasons. Ultimately twelve episodes—approximately half the total number aired—were selected by Carter to represent each season, including nearly all "mythology arc" episodes and selected standalone episodes.172173 Carter briefly introduced each episode with an explanation of why the episode was chosen and anecdotes from the set. These clips were later included on the full season DVDs.172 Wave eight, covering the last part of the fourth season, was the last to be released. No Carter interviews appeared on DVDs for later seasons. Many of the waves had collectible cards for each episode.174 All nine seasons were released on DVD along with the two films.175176 The entire series was re-released on DVD in early 2006, in a "slimmer" package. The first five slim case versions did not come with some bonus materials that were featured in the original fold-out versions. However, seasons six, seven, eight and nine all contained the bonus materials found in the original versions.177 Episodic DVDs have also been released in Region 2, such as "Deadalive", "Existence", "Nothing Important Happened Today", "Providence" and "The Truth".178 Various other episodes were released on DVD and VHS. In 2005, four DVD sets were released containing the main story arc episodes of The X-Files. The four being Volume 1 – Abduction, Volume 2 – Black Oil, Volume 3 – Colonization and Volume 4 – Super Soldiers.179 A boxed set containing all nine seasons and the first film was made available in 2007, which contains all of the special features from the initial releases. The set also includes an additional disc of new bonus features and various collectibles, including a poster for the first film, a comic book, a set of collector cards and a guide to all 202 episodes across all nine seasons and the first film. Due to the fact that the set was released in 2007, the second film, which was released in 2008, is not included.175 Release of The X-Files' seasons on Blu-ray, restored in high-definition, was rumored to begin in late 2013.180 The German TV channel ProSieben Maxx began airing first season episodes reformatted in widescreen and in high-definition on January 20, 2014.181 On April 23, 2015, Netflix began streaming episodes of The X-Files in high definition, marking the first time that the series has been made available in the high resolution format in North America.182 In October 2015, it was confirmed that the complete series would be reissued on Blu-ray, and the full set was released on December 8, 2015.183 Spin-offs The Lone Gunmen The Lone Gunmen is an American science fiction television series created by Carter and broadcast on Fox, and was crafted as a more humorous spin-off of The X-Files. The series starred the eponymous Lone Gunmen, and was first broadcast in March 2001, during The X-Files's month-long hiatus.70 Although the debut episode garnered 13.23 million viewers, its ratings began to steadily drop.184 The program was cancelled after thirteen episodes.185 The last episode was broadcast in June 2001 and ended on a cliffhanger which was partially resolved in a ninth season episode of The X-Files titled "Jump the Shark".186 Comic books Main articles: The X-Files (comics), The X-Files Season 10 (comics) and The X-Files Season 11 The X-Files was converted into a comic book series published by Topps Comics during the show's third and fourth seasons. The initial comic books were written solely by Stefan Petrucha. According to Petrucha, there were three types of stories: "those that dealt with the characters, those that dealt with the conspiracy, and the monster-of-the-week sort of stuff".187 Petrucha cited the latter as the easiest to write. Petrucha saw Scully as a "scientist … with real world faith", and that the difference between and Scully is not that Mulder believes and Scully doesn't; it's more a difference in procedure."187 In this manner, Mulder's viewpoint was often written to be just as valid as Scully's, and Scully's science was often portrayed to be just as convincing as Mulder's more outlandish ideas.187 Petrucha was eventually fired and various other authors took up the job.187 Topps published 41 regular issues of The X-Files from 1995–1998. A 30 Days of Night/The X-Files cross-over graphic novel was published by WildStorm in 2010. It follows Mulder and Scully to Alaska as they investigate a series of grisly murders that may be linked to vampires.188 In 2013, it was announced that The X-Files would return to comic book form with "Season 10", now published by IDW. The series, which follows Mulder and Scully after the events of The X-Files: I Want to Believe, was released in June 2013. Joe Harris wrote the series, and Michael Walsh and Jordie Bellaire provided the artwork. It was later announced that Carter himself would be the executive producer for the series and would be "providing feedback to the creative team regarding scripts and outlines to keep the new stories in line with existing and on-going canon."189 The series restarted the series' mythology, and the first arc of the story focused on “seeking to bring the mythology of the Alien Conspiracy back up to date in a more paranoid, post-terror, post-wikileaks society.”189 In addition, sequels to popular Monster-of-the-Week episodes were made.189 The X-Files Season 10 concluded in July 2015 after 25 issues. In August 2015, The X-Files Season 11 comic book began,190 also published by IDW. The 8-issue series served as a continuation of the TV show. Chris Carter was the Executive Producer of the comic book series, while the issues were written by Joe Harris and illustrated by Matthew Dow Smith and Jordie Bellaire. Influence Critical reception Overall The X-Files received positive reviews from television critics, with many calling it one of the best series that aired on American television in the 1990s. Ian Burrell from the British newspaper The Independent called the show "one of the greatest cult shows in modern television."191 Richard Corliss from Time magazine called the show the "cultural touchstone of" the 1990s.192 Hal Boedeker from the Orlando Sentinel said in 1996 that the series had grown from a cult favorite to a television "classic".193 The Evening Herald said the show had "overwhelming influence" on television, in front of such shows as The Simpsons.194 In 2012, Entertainment Weekly listed the show at #4 in the "25 Best Cult TV Shows from the Past 25 Years," describing it as "a paean to oddballs, sci-fi fans, conspiracy theorists and Area 51 pilgrims everywhere. Ratings improved every year for the first five seasons, while Mulder and Scully's believer-versus-skeptic dynamic created a TV template that's still in heavy use today."195 In 2004 and 2007, The X-Files ranked #2 on TV Guide's "Top Cult Shows Ever".196 In 2002, the show ranked as the 37th best television show of all time.197 In 1997, the episodes "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" and "Small Potatoes" respectively ranked #10 and #72 on "TV Guide's 100 Greatest Episodes of All Time."198 In 2013, TV Guide included it in its list of the "60 Greatest Dramas of All Time"199 and ranked it at #25 on their list of the "60 Best Series of All Time".200 In 2007, Time included it on a list of the "100 Best TV Shows of All Time."201 In 2008, Entertainment Weekly named it the fourth-best piece of science fiction media,202 the fourth best TV show in the last 25 years203 and in 2009, named it the fourth-best piece of science fiction, in their list of the "20 Greatest Sci-Fi TV Shows" in history.204 Empire magazine ranked The X-Files ninth best TV show in history, further claiming that the best episode was the third season entry "Jose Chung's From Outer Space".205 According to The Guardian, MediaDNA research discovered that The X-Files was on top of the list of the most innovative TV brands.206 In 2009, it was announced that the show's catchphrase "The Truth Is Out There" was among Britain's top 60 best-known slogans and quotes.207 The X-Files was criticized for being unscientific and presenting paranormal and supernatural ideas (notably in the person of Fox Mulder). For instance, in 1998, Richard Dawkins wrote that "The X-Files systematically purveys an anti-rational view of the world which, by virtue of its recurrent persistence, is insidious."208 First seven seasons The "pilot episode" was generally well received by fans and critics. Variety criticized the episode for "using reworked concepts", but praised the production and noted its potential. Of the acting, Variety said "Duchovny's delineation of a serious scientist with a sense of humor should win him partisans and Anderson's wavering doubter connects well. They're a solid team...'" Variety praised the writing and direction: "Mandel's cool direction of Carter's ingenious script and the artful presentation itself give TV sci-fi a boost." The magazine concluded, "Carter's dialogue is fresh without being self-conscious and the characters are involving. Series kicks off with drive and imagination, both innovative in recent TV."209 Entertainment Weekly said that Scully "was set up as a scoffing skeptic" in the pilot but progressed toward belief throughout the season.210 After the airing of four episodes, the magazine called The X-Files "the most paranoid, subversive show on TV", noting the "marvelous tension between Anderson—who is dubious about these events—and Duchovny, who has the haunted, imploring look of a true believer".211 Virgin Media said the most memorable "Monster-of-the-Week" was "Eugene Tooms" from "Squeeze" and "Tooms".212 The following four seasons received similar praise. During the show's second season, Entertainment Weekly named The X-Files the "Program of the Year" for 1994, stating "no other show on television gives off the vibe that The X-Files does".213 The DVD Journal gave the second season four out of four stars, calling it a "memorable season". The review highlighted "The Host", "Duane Barry" and "Ascension", the cliffhanger finale "Anasazi", the "unforgettable" "Humbug" and meeting Mulder and Scully's families in "Colony" and "One Breath".214 IGN gave the season a rating of 9 out of 10, with the reviewer noting it was an improvement upon the first as it had "started to explore a little" and the "evolution of the characters makes the product shine even though the plotlines have begun to seem familiar".215 Todd VanDerWerff of The A.V. Club called the third season The X-Files' "best season and maybe one of the greatest TV seasons of all time", noting it was consistent and "swung from strength to strength" between mythology and stand-alone episodes.216 Michael Sauter of Entertainment Weekly gave the fifth season an "A – ", writing that it "proves the show was—even then—still at its creative peak (if only for another year or so) and full of surprises".217 He praised the new additions to the series' mythology and concluded that "many stand-alone episodes now look like classics".217 Francis Dass, writing for the New Straits Times, noted that the season was "very interesting" and possessed "some ... truly inspiring and hilarious" episodes."218 After the 1998 film, the show began to receive increasingly critical reviews. Some longtime fans became alienated during the show's sixth season, due to the different tone taken by most stand-alone episodes after the move to Los Angeles.219 Rather than adhering to the "Monsters-of-the-Week" style, they were often romantic or humorous or both, such as "Arcadia" or "Terms of Endearment." Some fans felt there was no coherent plan to the main storyline and that Carter was "making it all up as he goes along."219 As for the seventh season, The A.V. Club noted that while the first eight seasons of The X-Files were "good-to-great", the seventh season of the show was "flagging" and possessed "significant problems".220 Despite this, the final two seasons that featured Duchovny included several episodes that were lauded by critics, including the sixth season entries "Triangle" and "The Unnatural",221222 as well as the seventh season installment "X-Cops".223 Seasons eight and nine The show's eighth season received mixed to positive reviews from critics. The A.V. Club noted that the eighth season was "revitalized by the new 'search for Mulder' story-arc."220 Amy H. Sturgis commended the eighth season, praising Anderson's performance as Scully as "excellence" and positively wrote that Doggett was "non-Mulderish".224 Collin Polonowonski from DVD Times said that the season included "more hits than misses overall" but offered a negative word about the mythology episodes, claiming that they were the "weakest" episodes in the season.225 Jesse Hassenger from PopMatters, however, criticized the new season, claiming that Patrick was miscast and calling Duchovny's appearances as Mulder shallow.226 Season nine received mixed to negative reviews by critics and garnered negative reaction from many long-time fans and viewers. Sabadino Parker from PopMatters, called the show "a pale reflection of the show it once was."227 Elizabeth Weinbloom from The New York Times concluded, "shoddy writing notwithstanding, it was this halfhearted culmination of what was once a beautifully complicated friendship", between Mulder and Scully that ended remaining interest in what was a "waning phenomenon".10 Another The New York Times review stated, "The most imaginative show on television has finally reached the limits of its imagination."228 The A.V. Club listed the ninth season and the 2008 film The X-Files: I Want to Believe as the "bad apple" of The X-Files franchise, describing the ninth season as "clumsy mish-mash of stuff that had once worked and new serialized storylines about so-called 'super soldiers'".220 Brian Linder from IGN, on the other hand, was more positive to the ninth season, saying that the series could still have aired if the writers created a new storyline for Patrick and Gish's characters.229 Accolades Main article: List of accolades received by The X-Files The X-Files received prestigious awards over its nine-year run, totaling 62 Emmy nominations and 16 awards.230231 Capping its successful first season, The X-Files crew members James Castle, Bruce Bryant and Carol Johnsen won the Emmy Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Graphic Design and Title Sequences in 1994.231 In 1995, the show was nominated for seven Emmy Awards with one win. The following year, the show won five Emmys out of eight nominations, including Darin Morgan for Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series. In 1997, The X-Files won three awards out of twelve, including Gillian Anderson for Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series. In 1998, the show won one of fifteen. In 1999, it won one out of eight, in the category for Outstanding Makeup for a Series. Season seven won three Emmys from six nominations. The following season would not be as successful, catching only two nominations and winning again in the Makeup category for "Deadalive". The ninth season received one nomination in Outstanding Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore).230231 The show was nominated for 12 Golden Globe Awards overall, winning five.231232 The first nomination came in 1994, when the show won Best Series – Drama.231 The following year, Anderson and Duchovny were nominated for Best Actor in a Leading Role and Best Actress in a Leading Role, respectively.231232 In 1996, the series won three awards; Anderson and Duchovny for Best Actress and Actor and for Best Series – Drama.231 In 1997 and 1998, the show received the same three nominations. In 1997, however, the series won Best Series – Drama".231232 In 1998 the series won no award and received no nominations thereafter.232 The show was nominated for 14 SAG Awards overall, winning twice. In 1996 and 1997, Anderson won for Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Drama Series. In 1996, the show won a Peabody Award for being able "to convey ideas that are both entertaining and thought-provoking."233 The show has also been nominated for: two American Cinema Editors awards, three Directors Guild of America Awards, nine Television Critics Association Awards and two Writers Guild of American Awards. The X-Files was also nominated for nine Satellite Awards, managing to win two of them; and two Young Artist Awards, winning one.234 Fandom A fan cosplaying as Agent Scully. As The X-Files saw its viewership expand from a "small, but devoted" group of fans to a worldwide mass cult audience,235236 digital telecommunications were becoming mainstream. According to The New York Times, "this may have been the first show to find its audience growth tied to the growth of the Internet."237 The X-Files incorporated new technologies into storylines beginning in the early seasons: Mulder and Scully communicated on cellular phones, e-mail contact with secret informants provided plot points in episodes such as "Colony" and "Anasazi", while The Lone Gunmen were portrayed as Internet aficionados as early as 1994.238 Many X-Files fans also had online access. Fans of the show became commonly known as "X-Philes", a term coined from the Greek root "-phil-" meaning love or obsession.237 In addition to watching the show, X-Philes reviewed episodes themselves on unofficial websites, formed communities with other fans through Usenet newsgroups and listservs,239 and wrote their own fan fiction.240 The X-Files also "caught on with viewers who wouldn't ordinarily consider themselves sci-fi fans."235 While Carter argued that the show was plot-driven, many fans saw it as character-driven.240 Duchovny and Anderson were characterized as "Internet sex symbols."237 As the show grew in popularity, subgroups of fans developed, such as "shippers" hoping for a romantic or sexual partnership between Mulder and Scully, or those who already perceived one between the lines.240 Other groups arose to pay tribute to the stars239 or their characters,241 while others joined the subculture of "slash" fiction.240 As of summer 1996, a journalist wrote, "there are entire forums online devoted to the 'M/S' and Scully relationship."239 In addition to "MOTW", Internet fans invented acronyms such as "UST" meaning "unresolved sexual tension" and "COTR" standing for "conversation on the rock"—referencing a popular scene in the third season episode "Quagmire"—to aid in their discussions of the agents' relationship, which was itself identified as the "MSR."242 The producers did not endorse some fans' readings, according to a study on the subject: "Not content to allow Shippers to perceive what they wish, Carter has consistently reassured NoRomos against the idea of a Mulder/Scully romance that theirs is the preferred reading. This allows him the plausible deniability to credit the show's success to his original plan even though many watched in anticipation of a romance, thanks, in part, to his strategic polysemy. He can deny that these fans had reason to do so, however, since he has repeatedly stated that a romance was not and would never be." The Scully-obsessed writer in Carter's 1999 episode "Milagro" was read by some as his alter ego, realizing that by this point "she has fallen for Mulder despite his authorial intent."240 The writers sometimes paid tribute to the more visible fans by naming minor characters after them. The best example is Leyla Harrison. Played by Jolie Jenkins and introduced in the eighth season episode "Alone", Harrison, was created and named in memory of an Internet fan and prolific writer of fan fiction of the same name, who died of cancer on February 10, 2001.12 Merchandise Main article: The X-Files merchandise The X-Files spawned an industry of spin-off products. In 2004, U.S.-based Topps Comics and187243 most recently, DC Comics imprint Wildstorm launched a new series of licensed tie-in comics.244 During the series' run, the Fox Broadcasting Company published the official The X-Files Magazine.245 The X-Files Collectible Card Game was released in 1996 and an expansion set was released in 1997.246 The X-Files has inspired three video games. In 1998, The X-Files Game was released for the PC and Macintosh and a year later for the PlayStation. This game is set within the timeline of the second or third season and follows an Agent Craig Willmore in his search for the missing Mulder and Scully.247 In 2000, Fox Interactive released The X-Files: Unrestricted Access, a game-style database for Windows and Mac, which allowed users access to every case file.248 Then, in 2004, The X-Files: Resist or Serve was released. The game is a survival-horror game released for the PlayStation 2 and is an original story set in the seventh season. It allows the player control of both Mulder and Scully. Both games feature acting and voice work from members of the series' cast.249 A 6-player pinball game, called The X-Files, was produced by Sega in 1997.250 Legacy See also: The X-Files (franchise) The set for Mulder's office. The X-Files directly inspired other TV series, including Strange World,235251 The Burning Zone,252 Special Unit 2,253 Mysterious Ways,254 Lost,255 Dark Skies,253256 The Visitor,235 Fringe,253257 Warehouse 13,253 Supernatural,253258 and Gravity Falls,259 with key aspects carried over to more standard crime dramas, such as Eleventh Hour253260 and Bones.261 The influence can be seen on other levels: television series such as Lost developed their own complex mythologies.255 In terms of characterization, the role of Dana Scully was seen as innovative, changing "how women television were not just perceived but behaved" and perhaps influencing the portrayal of other "strong women" investigators.61 Russell T Davies said The X-Files had been an inspiration on his series Torchwood, describing it as "dark, wild and sexy... The X-Files meets This Life".262263 Other shows have been influenced by the tone and mood of The X-Files. For example, Buffy the Vampire Slayer drew from the mood and coloring of The X-Files, as well as from its occasional blend of horror and humor; creator Joss Whedon described his show as a cross between The X-Files and My So-Called Life.264 It also inspired themes in video games Deus Ex265 and Perfect Dark.266 The show's popularity led it to become a major aspect of popular culture. The show is parodied in The Simpsons season eight episode "The Springfield Files," which aired on January 12, 1997. In it, Mulder and Scully—voiced by Duchovny and Anderson—are sent to Springfield to investigate an alien sighting by Homer Simpson, but end up finding no evidence other than Homer's word and depart. Cigarette Smoking Man appears in the background when Homer is interviewed and the show's theme plays during one particular scene.267 Nathan Ditum from Total Film ranked Duchovny and Anderson's performances as the fourth-best guest appearances in The Simpsons history.268 In the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "Trials and Tribble-ations," Benjamin Sisko is interviewed by Federation Department of Temporal Investigations agents Dulmer and Lucsly, anagrams of Mulder and Scully, respectively.269 The pair were later expanded upon in Christopher L. Bennett's book Watching the Clock.270 The X-Files has also been parodied or referenced in countless other shows, like: 3rd Rock from the Sun, Archer, American Horror Story, The Big Bang Theory, Bones, Breaking Bad, Californication, Castle, Family Guy, Hey Arnold!, King of the Hill, South Park, and Two and a Half Men.271 Welsh music act Catatonia released the 1998 single "Mulder and Scully", which became a hit in the United Kingdom.272 American singer and songwriter Bree Sharp wrote a song called "David Duchovny" about the actor in 1999 that heavily references the show and its characters. Although never a mainstream hit, the song became popular underground and gained a cult following.273274275 The series has also been referenced in: "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang, "A Change" by Sheryl Crow, "Year 2000" by Xzibit, and "One Week" by Barenaked Ladies.271 Carter, Duchovny and Anderson celebrated the 20th anniversary of the series at a July 18, 2013 panel at the San Diego Comic-Con hosted by TV Guide. During the discussion, Anderson discussed Scully's influence on female fans, relating that a number of women have informed her that they entered into careers in physics because of the character. Anderson also indicated that she was not in favor of an X-Files miniseries, and Duchovny ruled out working with her on an unrelated project, but both expressed willingness to do a third feature film. Carter was more reserved at the idea, stating, "You need a reason to get excited about going on and doing it again."276 The series attained a degree of historical importance, as well. On July 16, 2008, Carter and Spotnitz donated several props from the series and new film to the Smithsonian's National Museum of American History. Some of the items included the original pilot script and the "I Want to Believe" poster from Mulder's office.277 Notes 1.Jump up ^ Duchovny appeared in only half of season eight's episodes and only two episodes in season nine. Despite this, his face is featured in the opening credits for those episodes in which he appears and he also receives star billing in the aforementioned episodes. 2.Jump up ^ Pileggi is only credited for the episodes in which he appears during the ninth and tenth seasons. References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Delsara 2000, p. 59. 2.Jump up ^ Cooper, Tracie. "The Files: Seasons 01". Allmovie. Rovi. Retrieved November 19, 2012. 3.Jump up ^ Delsara 2000, p. 62. 4.Jump up ^ Delsara 2000, p. 58. 5.Jump up ^ Baugh, Mazza, & Srampickal 2006, p. 201. 6.Jump up ^ Lowry 1995, pp. 99–101. 7.Jump up ^ Lowry 1995, pp. 99–156. 8.^ Jump up to: a b Hurwitz & Knowles 2008, p. 137. 9.Jump up ^ Gross, Terry (March 1, 2001). "Interview with Chris Carter". Fresh Air from WHYY. National Public Radio. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c Weinbloom, Elizabeth (June 2, 2002). "'The X-Files'; A Botched Romance". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 11.^ Jump up to: a b Fleming, Michael (July 20, 2000). "Patrick Marks 'X-Files' Spot". Variety. Penske Business Media. Retrieved July 5, 2009. 12.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Carter, Chris et al. (2002). The Truth Behind Season 8 (DVD). The X-Files: The Complete Eighth Season: Fox Home Entertainment. 13.^ Jump up to: a b "The Truth, Part Two". BBC Cult. BBC. Retrieved May 9, 2012. 14.Jump up ^ Lavery 1995, p. 339–340. 15.^ Jump up to: a b Kowalski 2007, pp. 243–246. 16.Jump up ^ Hurwitz & Knowles 2008, p. 71. 17.^ Jump up to: a b Gates, Anita (February 18, 2001). "Television/Radio; Without Mulder (Most of the Time), 'The X-Files' Thrives". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved July 5, 2009. 18.Jump up ^ Richmond, Alex. "All About Yves". Television Without Pity. NBCUniversal. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 19.^ Jump up to: a b Duncan 1998, passim. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c Hurwitz & Knowles 2008, pp. 221–233. 21.Jump up ^ Kowalski 2007, p. 50. 22.Jump up ^ Gross, Terry (March 2001). "Interview with Chris Carter". National Public Radio. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 23.^ Jump up to: a b "Alone". BBC Cult. BBC. Retrieved March 21, 2012. 24.Jump up ^ R.W. Goodwin (director); Glen Morgan & James Wong (writers). "One Breath". The X-Files. Season 2. Episode 8. Fox. 25.Jump up ^ David Nutter (director); Glen Morgan & James Wong (writers). "Tooms". The X-Files. Season 1. Episode 21. Fox. 26.^ Jump up to: a b c d Kim Manners (director); Chris Carter (writer). "Within". The X-Files. Season 8. Episode 1. Fox. 27.^ Jump up to: a b Kim Manners (director); Chris Carter (writer). "Requiem". The X-Files. Season 7. Episode 22. Fox. 28.Jump up ^ Richmond, Alex. "The Lying Game". Television Without Pity. NBCUniversal. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 29.Jump up ^ Barry K. Thomas (director); Greg Walker (writer). "Empedocles". The X-Files. Season 8. Episode 17. Fox. 30.Jump up ^ Michelle Maxwell MacLaren (director); Vince Gilligan (writer) (January 13, 2002). "John Doe". The X-Filess. Season 9. Episode 7. Fox. 31.^ Jump up to: a b Kim Manners (director); Chris Carter & Frank Spotnitz (writers) (February 25, 2001). "This Is Not Happening". The X-Files. Season 8. Episode 14. Fox. 32.^ Jump up to: a b c Director: David Duchovny Writer(s): David Duchovny, Frank Spotnitz & Chris Carter. "William". The X-Files. Season 9. Episode 16. Fox Broadcasting Company. 33.^ Jump up to: a b c Kim Manners (director); Chris Carter (writer) (May 12, 2002). "The Truth". The X-Files. Season 9. Episode 19 & 20. Fox. 34.Jump up ^ Duncan 1998, passism. 35.Jump up ^ Kim Manners (director), Chris Carter & Frank Spotnitz (writers). "Tunguska". The X-Files. Season 4. Episode 8. FOX. 36.^ Jump up to: a b Rob Bowman (director), Howard Gordon (writer). "Sleepless". The X-Files. Season 2. Episode 4. FOX. 37.Jump up ^ R.W. Goodwin (director), Chris Carter (writer). "Anasazi". The X-Files. Season 2. Episode 25. FOX. 38.Jump up ^ Daniel Sackheim (director), John Shiban (writer). "S.R. 819". The X-Files. Season 6. Episode 9. FOX. 39.Jump up ^ Tony Wharmby (director), Chris Carter & Frank Spotnitz (writers). "Deadalive". The X-Files. Season 8. Episode 15. FOX. 40.Jump up ^ Kim Manners (director), Chris Carter (writer). "Existence". The X-Files. Season 8. Episode 21. FOX. 41.^ Jump up to: a b Kim Manners (director); Chris Carter (writer) (November 8, 1998). "The Beginning". The X-Files. Season 6. Episode 1. Fox Broadcasting Company. 42.Jump up ^ Director: Rob Bowman Writer(s): Chris Carter & Frank Spotnitz. "One Son". The X-Files. Season 6. Episode 12. Fox Broadcasting Company. 43.Jump up ^ Chris Carter (writer & director) (November 22, 1998). "Triangle". The X-Files. Season 6. Episode 3. Fox Broadcasting Company. 44.Jump up ^ Rob Bowman (director); Vince Gilligan (writer) (November 15, 1998). "Drive". The X-Files. Season 6. Episode 2. Fox Broadcasting Company. 45.Jump up ^ Bischoff, David (December 1994). "Opening the X-Files: Behind the Scenes of TV's Hottest Show". Omni (General Media, Inc) 17 (3). 46.Jump up ^ Edwards 1996, p. 9. 47.Jump up ^ Apello, Tim (March 18, 1993). "X Appeal: 'The X-Files' Builds a Cult Following by Following the Occult". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved September 13, 2011. 48.Jump up ^ Edwards, p. 13. 49.Jump up ^ Lowry 1995, pp. 10–12. 50.Jump up ^ Lovece 1996, pp. 3–4. 51.Jump up ^ Edwards 1996, p. 12. 52.Jump up ^ Millman, Joyce (May 19, 2002). "Television/Radio; 'The X-Files' Finds the Truth: Its Time Is Past". The New York Times. Retrieved July 9, 2009. 53.Jump up ^ Aspan, Maria (January 23, 2006). "'X-Files' Are Closed; a Lawsuit Opens". The New York Times. Retrieved July 31, 2009. 54.^ Jump up to: a b c d Carter, Chris et al. (2000). The Truth About Season Six (DVD). The X-Files: The Complete Sixth Season: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 55.Jump up ^ Kirby, Jonathan (October 29, 2007). "Not Just a Fluke: How Darin Morgan Saved The X-Files". PopMatters. Retrieved January 2, 2013. 56.^ Jump up to: a b c Anderson, Gillian. "Biography". Official Gillian Anderson Website. Retrieved April 10, 2011. 57.Jump up ^ James Lipton (interviewer); David Duchovny (interviewee) (April 10, 2005). "David Duchovny". Inside the Actors Studio. Season 11. Episode 17. Bravo. 58.Jump up ^ Carter, Chris. "Casting Mulder". BBC News. BBC. Retrieved July 12, 2009. 59.Jump up ^ Maher, Kevin (March 29, 2007). "Interview with Anderson". The Times (News Corporation). Retrieved September 13, 2011. 60.Jump up ^ Lowry 1995, pp. 15–16. 61.^ Jump up to: a b Ryan, Maureen (January 19, 2006). "Interview with Gillian Anderson". Chicago Tribune (Tribune Company). Retrieved June 29, 2009. 62.Jump up ^ Mayhall, Robin M. (June 1995). "Mitch Pileggi interview". The X-Tapes. Retrieved July 10, 2009. 63.Jump up ^ Kessenich 2002, p. 80. 64.Jump up ^ "Duchovny Quits X-Files". BBC News. May 18, 2001. Retrieved July 5, 2009. 65.Jump up ^ Spencer, Russ (April 28, 2000). "A close encounter with Chris Carter". Salon. Retrieved July 5, 2009. 66.Jump up ^ Elber, Lynn (May 18, 2000). "Fox Mulder 'Ready to Get Back to Work'". Associated Press / Space. Archived from the original on September 24, 2004. Retrieved July 5, 2009. 67.Jump up ^ Shapiro 2001, p. 278. 68.Jump up ^ Hurwitz & Knowles 2008, p. 190. 69.Jump up ^ Stark, Jeff (April 13, 2001). "Interview with Chris Carter". Salon. Salon Media Group. Retrieved June 29, 2009. 70.^ Jump up to: a b Hurwitz & Knowles 2008, p. 49. 71.Jump up ^ Spotnitz, Frank, Carter, Chris, Shiban, John , Manners, Kim and Gordon, Howard among others (2004). Threads of Mythology (DVD). The X-Files Mythology, Volume 1 – Abduction: Fox Home Entertainment. 72.Jump up ^ Lowry 1995, p. 17. 73.Jump up ^ Gradnitzer & Pittson 1999, p. 16. 74.Jump up ^ Meisler 2000, pp. 18–19. 75.Jump up ^ Strachan, Alex (February 17, 1998). "The Alienation of David Duchovny". Vancouver Sun (Postmedia Network Inc.). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 76.Jump up ^ Strachan, Alex (March 30, 1998). "X-Files Creator Bids B.C. Sad Adieu". The Vancouver Sun (Postmedia Network Inc.). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 77.^ Jump up to: a b c d Schaefer, Glen (March 12, 2008). "Filming of the X-Files Sequel Wraps". Vancouver Province. Retrieved September 5, 2009. 78.Jump up ^ Hurwitz, Matt (March 2002). "Directing The X-Files". DGA Monthly. Directors Guild of America. Archived from the original on March 16, 2010. 79.Jump up ^ Carter, Chris et al. (2000). The Truth Behind Season 7 (DVD). The X-Files: The Complete Seventh Season: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 80.Jump up ^ Meisler 2000, p. 65. 81.Jump up ^ Grainger, Peter (March 26, 2015). "New 'X-Files' Episodes to Shoot in Vancouver, Smoking Man Confirms". CTV Vancouver. Retrieved March 27, 2015. 82.Jump up ^ Quijada, Avi (March 25, 2015). "XFN Exclusive: Chris Carter on #XFilesRevival". XFilesNews. Retrieved March 29, 2015. 83.Jump up ^ "The S Files". Soundtrack.net. May 27, 1998. Retrieved June 6, 2008. 84.^ Jump up to: a b c d Chris Carter et al. (2000). The Truth Behind Season 1 (DVD). The X-Files: The Complete First Season: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 85.^ Jump up to: a b c Hurwitz & Knowles 2008, pp. 34–35. 86.Jump up ^ Carter, Chris (2005). Audio Commentary for "Deep Throat" (DVD). The X-Files: The Complete First Season: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 87.Jump up ^ Larson, Randall (October 1998). "Dark Music – From Ambient Sound Design to Mahleresque Melody". Cinefantastique 30 (7/8): 47–48. 88.Jump up ^ Love, Bret. "X-Files (Score) – Mark Snow". AllMusic. Retrieved December 5, 2012. 89.Jump up ^ Dan Goldwasser (May 30, 2008). "Mark Snow Scores The X-Files: I Want to Believe". ScoringSessions.com. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 90.Jump up ^ "X-Files Theme Gets a Fresh Spin for Summer Film". Reuters. June 27, 2008. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 91.Jump up ^ Carter, Chris and Snow, Mark (2005). 'Trust No One' Documentary (DVD). The X-Files: I Want to Believe: 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 92.Jump up ^ "The X-Files: I Want to Believe – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack". Amazon.com. Retrieved December 5, 2012. 93.^ Jump up to: a b c Hurwitz & Knowles 2008, p. 35. 94.^ Jump up to: a b Carter, Chris et al. (2002). The Truth Behind Season 9 (DVD). The X-Files: The Complete Ninth Season: Fox Home Entertainment. 95.Jump up ^ Lowry 1995, p. 156. 96.Jump up ^ Lovece 1996, p. 120. 97.Jump up ^ Lovece 1996, p. 176. 98.Jump up ^ Meisler 1998, p. 27. 99.Jump up ^ Shapiro 2001, p. 139. 100.Jump up ^ Chris Carter and Frank Spotnitz (writers); Tony Wharmby (director) (January 6, 2002). "Trust No 1". The X-Files. Season 9. Episode 6. Fox. 101.Jump up ^ Miller, Liz Shannon (February 23, 2016). "Review: 'The X-Files' Season 10 Episode 6, 'My Struggle II' Brings Us a Bitter End". Indiewire. Retrieved March 10, 2016. 102.^ Jump up to: a b "Smooth Start for 'seaQuest DSV' – Nielsen Ratings" (PDF). USA Today (Gannett Company, Inc.). September 15, 1993. p. 03D. Retrieved November 28, 2012. 103.^ Jump up to: a b "Nielsen Ratings" (PDF). USA Today (Gannett Company, Inc.). May 18, 1994. p. D3. Retrieved November 28, 2012. 104.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g "ABC Hits a 'Home' Run". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. April 28, 1995. Retrieved April 3, 2012. 105.Jump up ^ "'Girl' Helps ABC Start Fall Season on Top – Nielsen Ratings" (PDF). USA Today (Gannett Company, Inc.). September 21, 1994. p. 03D. Retrieved November 28, 2012. 106.Jump up ^ "Nielsen Ratings" (PDF). USA Today (Gannett Company, Inc.). May 24, 1995. p. 03.D. Retrieved November 28, 2012. 107.^ Jump up to: a b c Lowry 1996, p. 249. 108.^ Jump up to: a b Lowry 1996, p. 251. 109.^ Jump up to: a b "Season Winner NBC Coasts, While CBS Outrates ABC". St. Paul Pioneer Press (MediaNews Group). May 30, 1996. Retrieved March 18, 2012. (subscription required) 110.^ Jump up to: a b c Meisler 1998, p. 298. 111.^ Jump up to: a b c "The Final Countdown". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.) (434). May 29, 1998. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 112.^ Jump up to: a b c d Kessenich 2002, p. 12. 113.^ Jump up to: a b c Meisler 1999, p. 284. 114.^ Jump up to: a b c Meisler 2000, p. 294. 115.^ Jump up to: a b "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket – A Final Tally Of The Season's Shows". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. June 4, 1999. (subscription required) 116.^ Jump up to: a b Shapiro 2001, p. 281. 117.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Top TV Shows For 1999–2000 Season". Variety. Penske Business Media. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 118.^ Jump up to: a b Kessenich 2002, p. 146. 119.^ Jump up to: a b Staff (November 8, 2000). "Campaign Ad Sales Outstrip Last Election's – Election 2000: Media". The Atlanta Journal and The Atlanta Constitution (Cox Enterprises). p. E20. Retrieved March 8, 2012. (subscription required) 120.Jump up ^ Associated Press (May 2001). "Season Finales Lift NBC to No. 1". The Cincinnati Post (E. W. Scripps Company). p. 3C. Retrieved January 15, 2012. (subscription required) 121.^ Jump up to: a b "The Bitter End". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. June 1, 2001. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 122.^ Jump up to: a b c Kessenich 2002, p. 193. 123.^ Jump up to: a b Kissell, Rick (May 21, 2002). "Peacock struts its stuff". Variety. Retrieved March 25, 2015. 124.^ Jump up to: a b c "How Did Your Favorite Show Rate?". USA Today (Gannett Company, Inc.). May 28, 2002. Retrieved December 2, 2010. 125.^ Jump up to: a b Ausiello, Michael (May 11, 2015). "Fox Fall Schedule: Scream Queens Takes Tuesday Crown, Sleepy Rises on Thursday, X-Files Held 'Til January". TVLine. Retrieved May 11, 2015. 126.^ Jump up to: a b Porter, Rick (January 26, 2016). "Sunday Final Ratings: ‘X-Files’ Adjusts Up by a Full Point". TV by the Numbers. Zap2it. Retrieved January 26, 2016. 127.Jump up ^ Porter, Rick (February 23, 2016). "Monday Final Ratings: 'Bachelor' Adjusts Up, 'Crazy Ex-Girlfriend' Adjusts Down". TV by the Numbers. Tribune Digital Ventures. Retrieved February 23, 2016. 128.Jump up ^ Powers, William (September 17, 1995). "'X-Files': Signs of Intelligent Life; Cult Favorite Gains a Following Among the Masses". The Washington Post (The Washington Post Company). Retrieved December 1, 2012. (subscription required) 129.^ Jump up to: a b Lowry 1996, p. 249–250. 130.Jump up ^ Brownfield, Paul (August 28, 1999). "Exploring the Unknown: 'X-Files' Future." Los Angeles Times (Tribune Company). Retrieved December 1, 2012. 131.Jump up ^ Bauder, David (November 7, 2000). "NBC Out to Early Lead in Sweeps Competition". Associated Press Archive. Retrieved March 8, 2012. (subscription required) 132.Jump up ^ Goodman, Tim (January 18, 2002). "'X-Files' Creator Ends Fox Series". San Francisco Chronicle (Hearst Corporation). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 133.Jump up ^ Newitz, Annalee (February 23, 2008). "Chris Carter Says 9/11 Killed X-Files". i09. Gawker Media. Retrieved July 22, 2012. 134.Jump up ^ "Dr Who 'Longest-Running Sci-Fi'". BBC News (BBC). September 28, 2006. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 135.Jump up ^ "Smallville will break Stargate SG-1’s world record". GateWorld. Retrieved May 19, 2010. 136.Jump up ^ Sepinwall, Alan; Seitz, Matt Zoller (March 1, 2001). "Blame it on Cable". The Star-Ledger (Advance Publications). Retrieved September 19, 2012. (subscription required) 137.Jump up ^ Hibberd, James (January 29, 2016). "X-Files Return Ratings Grow to Top its own Series Finale". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved January 29, 2016. 138.Jump up ^ Herskovitz, Jon (January 14, 1998). "'X' Ends Japanese Run". Variety. Penske Business Media. 139.Jump up ^ Herskovitz, Jon (June 12, 2000). "Satcaster to Bring 'X-Files' Back to Japan". Variety. Penske Business Media. 140.Jump up ^ Carter, Chris et al. (1998). The Making of The X-Files Movie (DVD). Fox Home Entertainment. 141.Jump up ^ Carter, Chris, Gilligan, Vince, Shiban, John, Haglund, Dean, Manners, Kim, Bowman, Rob, Spotnitz, Frank, Cartwright, Veronica, Rabwin, Paul, Rogers, Mimi and Goodwin, R.W. "Bob" (1998). The Truth Behind Season 5 (DVD). The X-Files: The Complete Fifth Season: Fox Home Entertainment. 142.^ Jump up to: a b Carter, Chris and Bowman, Rob (2005). Audio Commentary for The X-Files: Fight the Future (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 143.Jump up ^ "The X-Files (1998) – Weekend Box Office Results". Box Office Mojo. Amazon. Retrieved July 2, 2012. 144.Jump up ^ "The X-Files". Box Office Mojo. Amazon. Retrieved July 31, 2009. 145.Jump up ^ "X-Files Cast and Crew Talk New Movie & New Season". IGN (News Corporation). September 10, 2001. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 146.Jump up ^ Smith, Christopher (April 11, 2002). "Carter Sheds Light on X-Files 2". Cinescape (Kuwait National Cinema Company). Archived from the original on August 25, 2014. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 147.Jump up ^ Linder, Brian (May 9, 2002). "Carter Talks X-Files Sequel". IGN (News Corporation). Retrieved February 9, 2011. 148.Jump up ^ "Bowman Spills It On Reign of Fire, X-Files 2 Hopes". Mania.com. June 18, 2002. Archived from the original on August 13, 2014. Retrieved March 17, 2012. 149.Jump up ^ McClintock, Pamela; Siegel, Tatiana (October 31, 2007). "Fox sets date for ‘X-Files’ sequel". Variety. Retrieved March 7, 2015. 150.Jump up ^ "Duchovny and Two Co-Writers Announce New X-Files Feature film". Canadian Press. March 12, 2008. Archived from the original on March 16, 2008. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 151.^ Jump up to: a b Clark Collis (April 18, 2008). "'X-Files' Creator Chris Carter Wants to Believe in a Third Movie Featuring Mulder and Scully". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 152.Jump up ^ Finke, Nikki (July 25, 2008). "'Dark Knight $314.2M In 10 Days: Keeps Smashing Record After Record; 'Step Brothers' Big; 'X-Files 2' Bombs". Deadline.com. Retrieved September 5, 2009. 153.Jump up ^ "Weekend Box Office Results for July 25–27, 2008". Box Office Mojo. Amazon. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 154.Jump up ^ "The X-Files: I Want to Believe". The Numbers. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 155.Jump up ^ "2008 Domestic Gross". Box Office Mojo. Amazon. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 156.Jump up ^ Goodwin, Liam (August 1, 2008). "David Duchovny Blames Disappointing X-Files Box Office On The Dark Knight". Filmonic.com. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 157.Jump up ^ Kilkelly, Daniel (August 4, 2008). "'X-Files' Star Reflects On Film's Performance". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 158.Jump up ^ "The X Files: I Want to Believe". Metacritic. Retrieved September 11, 2009. 159.Jump up ^ "The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008)". Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved September 11, 2009. 160.Jump up ^ Parfitt, Orlando (July 31, 2008). "Carter Already Planning X-Files 3". IGN (News Corporation). Retrieved October 14, 2009. 161.Jump up ^ Vejvoda, Jim (October 16, 2009). "Duchovny on X-Files 3". IGN (News Corporation). Retrieved October 19, 2009. 162.Jump up ^ "David Duchovny Talks Gay Crushes and a Possible X-Files Sequel". The Daily Telegraph (Telegraph Media Group). January 11, 2011. Retrieved January 11, 2011. 163.Jump up ^ Marcus, Stephanie (August 27, 2012). "Gillian Anderson: 'X-Files 3' Movie Is 'Looking Pretty Good'". The Huffington Post (AOL). Retrieved September 4, 2012. 164.Jump up ^ Radish, Christian (August 2, 2012). "Writer/Producer Frank Spotnitz Talks His Desire to Make a Third X-Files Movie and the Possibility of a Millennium Movie". Collider. Toplingo. Retrieved September 4, 2012. 165.Jump up ^ "'X-Files' Movie: David Duchovny Is In". The Huffington Post (AOL). August 12, 2012. Retrieved September 4, 2012. 166.Jump up ^ "David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson Want to Reunite for Third 'X-Files' Movie". New York Daily News. Associated Press. October 14, 2013. Retrieved October 14, 2013. 167.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (January 17, 2015). "Fox Confirms ‘X-Files’ Reboot Talks, David Duchovny & Gillian Anderson To Return: Update". Deadline.com. Retrieved January 18, 2015. 168.Jump up ^ Andreeva, Nellie (March 24, 2015). "‘The X-Files’ Returns As Fox Event Series With Creator Chris Carter And Stars David Duchovny & Gillian Anderson". Deadline.com. Retrieved March 24, 2015. 169.Jump up ^ "The Next Mind-Bending Chapter Is Coming!: 'The X-Files' returns to FOX". Fox Broadcasting Company. March 24, 2015. Retrieved March 26, 2015. 170.^ Jump up to: a b "Video & DVDs – 1". X-Files Merchandise. Archived from the original on November 20, 2012. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 171.Jump up ^ "The X-Files – Wave 8 Triple Pack (1993)". Amazon.com. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 172.^ Jump up to: a b c d "The X-Files – Wave 1, Triple Pack (1993)". Amazon.com. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 173.^ Jump up to: a b "The X-Files – Wave 2 Triple Pack (1993)". Amazon.com. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 174.Jump up ^ "VHS Wave Art". Eatthecorn.com. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 175.^ Jump up to: a b "The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition (1998)". Amazon.com. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 176.Jump up ^ "The X-Files Movie 2-Pack (Fight the Future / I Want to Believe) (2010)". Amazon.com. Retrieved December 2, 2012. 177.Jump up ^ For the various seasons and their special features, see: Robert Mandel et al. (2006). The X-Files: The Complete First Season (Slim case) (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. David Nutter et al. (2006). The X-Files: The Complete Second Season (Slim case) (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. R. W. Goodwin et al. (2006). The X-Files: The Complete Third Season (Slim case) (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. R. W. Goodwin et al. (2006). The X-Files: The Complete Fourth Season (Slim case) (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. R. W. Goodwin et al. (2006). The X-Files: The Complete Fifth Season (Slim case) (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Kim Manners et al. (2006). The X-Files: The Complete Sixth Season (Slim case) (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Kim Manners et al. (2006). The X-Files: The Complete Seventh Season (Slim case) (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Kim Manners et al. (2006). The X-Files: The Complete Eighth Season (Slim case) (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Kim Manners et al. (2006). The X-Files: The Complete Ninth Season (Slim case) (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 178.Jump up ^ For the episode DVDs, see: Tony Wharmby (2001). The X Files: Deadalive (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Kim Manners (2001). The X Files: Existence (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Kim Manners (2001). The X Files: Nothing Important Happened Today (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Chris Carter (2002). The X Files: Providence (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Kim Manners (2002). The X Files: The Truth (DVD). 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. 179.Jump up ^ Lacey, Gord (June 7, 2005). "The X-Files – More Mythology sets coming soon". TVShowsOnDVD. Retrieved April 4, 2012. 180.Jump up ^ Hunt, Bill (November 12, 2012). "Is Fox Bringing The X-Files to BD in 2013 as Well?". The Digital Bits. Retrieved January 12, 2013. 181.Jump up ^ Zarges, Torsten (October 12, 2013). "Neue US-Ware: So Sill ProSieben Maxx 2014 Wachsen". DWDL.de. Retrieved February 23, 2014. 182.Jump up ^ Lopatto, Elizabeth (April 23, 2015). "Netflix Begins Streaming The X-Files in HD". The Verge. Retrieved May 8, 2015. 183.Jump up ^ Lambert, David (October 6, 2015). "The X-Files - Fox Confirms 'Complete' Blu-ray Release; Provides Package Art". TVShowsOnDVD.com. Retrieved October 6, 2015. 184.Jump up ^ Kissell, Rick (March 19, 2001). "Eye Hoops March On". Variety (Penske Business Media). Retrieved November 29, 2012. (subscription required) 185.Jump up ^ "TV Sound Off". Corpus Christi Caller-Times (The E.W. Scripps Company). March 18, 2001. Retrieved March 9, 2013. (subscription required) 186.Jump up ^ Hurwitz & Knowles 2008, p. 206. 187.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Vitaris, Paula (October 1997). "The X-Files: Stefan Petrucha on His Struggle to Create a Comic Book Worthy of the Show". Cinefantastique 29 (4/5). 188.Jump up ^ Niles & Jones 2010, pp. 1–144. 189.^ Jump up to: a b c Brown, Sophie (March 5, 2013). "The X-Files Season 10: What You Need To Know". Wired. Condé Nast. Retrieved March 9, 2013. 190.Jump up ^ Dietsch, TJ (June 18, 2015). "Joe Harris Takes Mulder on the Run in IDW's "X-Files: Season 11"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved August 16, 2015. 191.Jump up ^ Burrell, Ian (July 17, 2007). "Ex-Files No Longer: Partners Once More". The Independent (London: Independent Print Limited). Archived from the original on February 28, 2009. Retrieved August 17, 2009. 192.Jump up ^ Corliss, Richard (April 7, 1997). "A Star Trek into the X-Files". Time (Time Inc.). Retrieved August 17, 2009. 193.Jump up ^ Boedeker, Hal (May 17, 1996). "Having Grown From a Cult Favorite to a Classic, 'The X-Files' Wraps Up Its 3rd Season". Orlando Sentinel (Tribune Company). Retrieved August 18, 2009. 194.Jump up ^ McManus, Darragh (July 26, 2008). "X Hits the Spot". Evening Herald (Independent News & Media). Retrieved August 17, 2009. 195.Jump up ^ "25 Best Cult TV Shows from the Past 25 Years". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc). August 3, 2012. pp. 37–38. 196.Jump up ^ "TV Guide Names the Top Cult Shows Ever". TV Guide. July 27, 1998. Retrieved June 29, 2007. 197.Jump up ^ "TV Guide Names Top 50 Shows". CBS News. CBS Corporation. April 26, 2002. Retrieved July 29, 2009. 198.Jump up ^ "Special Collector's Issue: 100 Greatest Episodes of All Time". TV Guide (June 28 – July 4). 1997. 199.Jump up ^ Roush, Matt (February 25, 2013). "Showstoppers: The 60 Greatest Dramas of All Time". TV Guide. pp. 16–17. 200.Jump up ^ Fretts, Bruce; Roush, Matt (December 23, 2013). "TV Guide Magazine's 60 Best Series of All Time". TV Guide. Retrieved October 19, 2015. 201.Jump up ^ "Best TV Shows of All-TIME". Time (Time Inc.). September 6, 2007. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 202.Jump up ^ Pastorek, Whitney (2003). "The Sci-Fi 25: The Genre's Best Since 1982". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Archived from the original on December 11, 2011. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 203.Jump up ^ "The New Classics: TV". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). 2008. Archived from the original on June 1, 2012. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 204.Jump up ^ "20 Greatest Sci-Fi TV Shows". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). September 30, 2009. Retrieved October 4, 2009. 205.Jump up ^ "The X-Files: 1993–2002". Empire (Bauer Consumer Media). Retrieved August 17, 2009. 206.Jump up ^ "What the MediaDNA Research Found". The Guardian (London: Guardian Media Group). March 13, 2003. Retrieved July 23, 2009. 207.Jump up ^ "Forsyth's Winning Words". BBC. October 30, 1998. Retrieved August 17, 2009. 208.Jump up ^ Richard Dawkins, Unweaving the Rainbow: Science, Delusion and the Appetite for Wonder, 1998, page 28. 209.Jump up ^ Scott, Tony (September 9, 1993). "The X-Files Fri.". Variety. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 210.Jump up ^ "'X' Marks What's Hot: With a Quirky Sense of Humor and a Generous Helping of the Paranormal, Fox's 'X-Files' Slyly Alters the Time-Tested Recipe for Mystery-Solving". Entertainment Weekly. January 21, 1994. 211.Jump up ^ Tucker, Ken (October 8, 1993). "Alien Nation: FBI Agents battle unearthly Boogeymen in the 'The X-Files'". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 212.Jump up ^ "Lifting the lid on the X-Files". Virgin Media. January 30, 2007. Retrieved August 18, 2009. 213.Jump up ^ Tucker, Ken (December 30, 1994). "The Best and Worst 1994/Television". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Archived from the original on February 16, 2014. 214.Jump up ^ JJB. "The X-Files: The Complete Second Season". The DVD Journal. Retrieved February 12, 2012. 215.Jump up ^ IGN Staff (December 7, 2000). "X-Files Season Two Gift Pack". IGN. News Corporation. Retrieved April 5, 2012. 216.Jump up ^ VanDerWerff, Todd (July 4, 2010). "The Blessing Way/Paper Clip/DPO". The A.V. Club. The Onion. Retrieved March 31, 2012. 217.^ Jump up to: a b Sauter, Michael (May 14, 2002). "The X-Files: The Complete Fifth Season". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. Retrieved January 29, 2012. 218.Jump up ^ Dass, Francis (April 20, 2000). "A Late 'X-Files' Collection". New Straits Times (New Straits Times Press). Retrieved July 29, 2010. 219.^ Jump up to: a b Parks, Jo-Ann (January 2000). "What's Ailing The X-Files". Space.com. TechMediaNetwork. Archived from the original on September 1, 2005. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 220.^ Jump up to: a b c Adams, Sam; et al. (May 7, 2012). "One Bad Apple... We Can Live With That: 31 Rotten Parts of Otherwise Fantastic Wholes". The A.V. Club. The Onion. Retrieved May 19, 2012. 221.Jump up ^ Cressey, Earl (November 5, 2002). "X-Files: Season Six". Internet Brands. Retrieved March 14, 2012. 222.Jump up ^ "A Look Back on Some of the Best Stand-Alone Episodes From the X-Files Series". Vancouver Sun (Postmedia Network Inc.). July 25, 2008. Retrieved August 9, 2009. 223.Jump up ^ Mink, Eric (February 12, 2000). "'X Files' Boldy Goes Thru 7th Season". New York Daily News (Mortimer Zuckerman). Retrieved December 7, 2011. 224.Jump up ^ H. Sturgis, Amy. "The X-Files—Season 8". Revolution Science Fiction. Retrieved July 5, 2009. 225.Jump up ^ Polonowonski, Collin (March 25, 2004). "The X-Files: Season 8". DVD Times. Retrieved July 5, 2009. 226.Jump up ^ Hassenger, Jesse (November 4, 2003). "The X-Files: The Complete Eight Season". PopMatters. Retrieved July 5, 2009. 227.Jump up ^ Parker, Sabadino (May 15, 2002). "I Don't Believe It". PopMatters. Retrieved August 3, 2009. 228.Jump up ^ "The Nearly Ex Files". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). October 10, 2002. Retrieved August 17, 2009. 229.Jump up ^ Linder, Brian (January 18, 2001). "X-Files Exits After 9 Seasons". IGN (News Corporation). Retrieved August 17, 2009. 230.^ Jump up to: a b "The X-Files". Emmys.com. Academy of Television Arts & Sciences. Retrieved February 4, 2016. 231.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h Hurwitz & Knowles 2008, p. 241. 232.^ Jump up to: a b c d "X-Files, The". GoldenGlobes.com. Hollywood Foreign Press Association. Retrieved February 4, 2016. 233.Jump up ^ "The X-Files". Peabody Awards. Retrieved October 1, 2015. 234.Jump up ^ For information regarding show award nominations and wins, see: Lowry 1995, p. 257 Lowry 1996, pp. 253–257 Meisler 1998, p. 296 Meisler 1999, p. 282 Meisler 2000, p. 292 Shapiro 2001, p. 280 235.^ Jump up to: a b c d Millman, Joyce (March 8, 1999). "The X • E • R • O • X Files". Salon. Salon Media Group. Archived from the original on March 15, 2009. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 236.Jump up ^ Gumbel andrew (March 28, 2008). "Mystery Over Big-Screen Return of 'The X-Files'". The Independent (London: Independent Print Limited). Archived from the original on March 31, 2008. Retrieved August 17, 2009. 237.^ Jump up to: a b c Millman, Joyce (May 19, 2005). "The Nearly Ex Files". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). 238.Jump up ^ Whitehead, Jayson (May 6, 2002). "Anybody Can Rule". Gadfly Online. Archived from the original on June 1, 2015. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 239.^ Jump up to: a b c Davis, Rachel Leibrock (July 25–31, 1996). "The X-Phile Facts". Metroactive (Metro Newspapers). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 240.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Scodari, Christine; Felder, Jenna L. (2000). "Creating a Pocket Universe: 'Shippers', Fan Fiction and The X-Files Online". Communication Studies. 241.Jump up ^ Sarah R. Wakefield. "'Your Sister in St. Scully': An Electronic Community of Female Fans of The X-Files—Critical Essay." Journal of Popular Film and Television, Fall 2001. 242.Jump up ^ Lavery 1995, pp. 36–51. 243.Jump up ^ Bianculli, David (March 6, 1995). "X Hits Spot in Comics, Too". The New York Daily News (Daily News, L.P.). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 244.Jump up ^ Renaud, Jeffrey (June 12, 2008). "Spotnitz Wants to Believe in Wildstorm's "The X-Files Special"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 245.Jump up ^ O'Donnel, Maureen (June 25, 1997) "UFO Lore Alive in Chicago Area". Chicago Sun-Times (Sun-Times Media Group). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 246.Jump up ^ "X-Files CCG". BoardGameGeek. Retrieved March 5, 2015. 247.Jump up ^ Baxter, Steve (June 19, 1998). "Computer X-Files: The Game is Out There". CNN (Turner Broadcasting System, Inc). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 248.Jump up ^ Flaherty, Mike (April 10, 1998). "The X-Files: Unrestricted Access". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc.). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 249.Jump up ^ McNamara, John (June 26, 2004). "X-Files: Resist or Serve". Time (London: Time Inc.). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 250.Jump up ^ "The X Files". The Internet Pinball Database. Retrieved January 20, 2014. 251.Jump up ^ Wertheimer, Ron (March 8, 1999). "Television Review: Caught in the Trap Of Science Run Amok". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 252.Jump up ^ Caryn, James (September 3, 1996). "A Virus That Speaks Of a Deadly World Plot". The New York Times (The New York Times Company). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 253.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f Moore, Trent (February 21, 2012). "13 Supernatural TV Series That (Lovingly) Ripped Off the X-Files". Blastr. SyFy. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 254.Jump up ^ Bonin, Liane (August 14, 2000). "NBC's Only New Hit May Go to Another Network". Entertainment Weekly (Time Inc). Retrieved July 27, 2009. 255.^ Jump up to: a b "Throwdown! 22 Pop-Culture Fights". Entertainment Weekly. Time Inc. August 9, 2008. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 256.Jump up ^ Faraci, Devin (January 6, 2011). "It’s Time To Bring Back Dark Skies, The X-Files Meets Mad Men Show". Badass Digest. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 257.Jump up ^ Surette, Tim (May 12, 2009). "'Fringe vs. The X-Files vs. Reality'". TV.com. CBS Interactive. Retrieved January 1, 2010. 258.Jump up ^ MacKenzie, Carina Adly (November 17, 2010). "'Supernatural's Very 'X-Files' Moment: The Truth is in There". Zap2it. Retrieved April 4, 2012. 259.Jump up ^ Zalben, Alex (June 15, 2012). "Interview: Alex Hirsch Returns To His Weird, Monster-Filled Childhood In Disney's 'Gravity Falls'". MTV.com. Viacom. Retrieved March 27, 2015. 260.Jump up ^ Goldberg, Harold (September 19, 2007). "Is Eleventh Hour The New X-Files?". AMC TV. Archived from the original on April 2, 2015. Retrieved December 3, 2012. 261.Jump up ^ Rosen, Steven (September 13, 2005). "'Bones,' From the Heap of Tired Ideas". Media Life Magazine. Retrieved July 27, 2009. 262.Jump up ^ Burrell, Ian (October 17, 2005). "BBC to Screen 'Dr Who For Adults' as New Spin-Off Show". The Independent (London: Independent Print Limited). Archived from the original on June 5, 2011. Retrieved August 1, 2009. 263.Jump up ^ "Captain Jack to Get His Own Series in New Russell T Davies Drama for BBC Three". BBC. November 17, 2005. Retrieved August 1, 2009. 264.Jump up ^ Marshall, Rick (January 18, 2015). "7 Things We Should Thank The X-Files For". Mental Floss. Retrieved March 5, 2015. 265.Jump up ^ Spector, Warren (November 2000). "Postmortem: Ion Storm's Deus Ex" (PDF). Game Developer (UBM TechWeb): 50. Archived from the original on July 4, 2014. Retrieved July 4, 2014. 266.Jump up ^ "Rare Revealed: The Making of Perfect Dark". Rare. December 24, 2015. Retrieved December 26, 2015. 267.Jump up ^ Steven Dean Moore (director); Reid Harrison (writer). "The Springfield Files". The Simpsons. Season 8. Episode 10. Fox. 268.Jump up ^ Ditum, Nathan (March 29, 2009). "The 20 Best Simpsons Movie-Star Guest Spots". Total Film. Retrieved August 6, 2009. 269.Jump up ^ Meehan 2005, p. 115. 270.Jump up ^ Lyons, Robert (June 24, 2011). "Book Review: Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations: Watching the Clock". TrekMovie.com. Retrieved August 14, 2012. 271.^ Jump up to: a b Gorenstein, Colin (March 25, 2015). "The "X-Files" Echo Effect: Here’s Proof That the Legendary Series Never Actually Left Us". Salon.com. Salon Media Group. Retrieved March 27, 2015. 272.Jump up ^ Rawson-Jones, Ben (October 30, 2006). "Cult Nostalgia: 'The X-Files' (1993–2002)". Digital Spy (Hearst Magazines UK). Retrieved August 18, 2009. 273.Jump up ^ Freydkin, Donna (July 27, 1999). "Sharp Owes Her Fame to a Secret Agent Man". CNN Entertainment. Time Warner. Retrieved October 15, 2012. 274.Jump up ^ "Bree Sharp Taking 'David Duchovny' To Lilith Fair". VH1 News. VH1. Retrieved October 15, 2012. 275.Jump up ^ Roeper, Richard (August 16, 1999). "This Musical Confection Holds Your Attention". Chicago Sun-Times (Sun-Times Media Group). Retrieved October 15, 2012. (subscription required) 276.Jump up ^ Keck, William (July 29, 2013). "A Very Special X-Files Reunion". TV Guide. p. 6. 277.Jump up ^ "Smithsonian Wants to Believe! National Museum of American History Acquires X-Files Collection". National Museum of American History. July 16, 2008. Archived from the original on June 30, 2011. Retrieved July 27, 2009. Bibliography Baugh, Lloyd; Mazza, Giuseppe; Srampickal, Jacob, eds. (2006). Cross Connections. Pontifical Gregorian University. ISBN 9788878390614. Delsara, Jan (2000). PopLit, PopCult and The X-Files: A Critical Exploration. McFarland. ISBN 9780786407897. Duncan, Jody (1998). The Making of The X-Files Movie. HarperPrism. ISBN 9780061073168. Edwards, Ted (1996). X-Files Confidential. Little, Brown and Company. ISBN 9780316218085. Gradnitzer, Louisa; Pittson, Todd (1999). X Marks the Spot: On Location with The X-Files. Arsenal Pulp Press. ISBN 9781551520667. Hurwitz, Matt; Knowles, Chris (2008). The Complete X-Files. Insight Editions. ISBN 9781933784724. Kessenich, Tom (2002). Examinations: An Unauthorized Look at Seasons 6–9 of "The X-Files". New York, US: Trafford Publishing. ISBN 9781553698128. Kowalski, Dean A. (2007). "Freedom and Worldviews in The X-Files". The Philosophy of The X-files. University Press of Kentucky. ISBN 9780813124544. Lavery, David (1995). Deny All Knowledge: Reading the X-Files. Syracuse University Press. ISBN 9780815604075. Lovece, Frank (1996). The X-Files Declassified. Citadel Press. ISBN 9780806517452. Lowry, Brian (1995). The Truth is Out There: The Official Guide to the X-Files. Harper Prism. ISBN 9780061053306. Lowry, Brian (1996). Trust No One: The Official Guide to the X-Files. Harper Prism. ISBN 9780061053535. Meehan, Eileen R. (November 3, 2005). Why TV Is Not Our Fault: Television Programming, Viewers and Who's Really in Control. Rowman & Littlefield. ISBN 9780742524866. Meisler, Andy (2000). The End and the Beginning: The Official Guide to the X-Files Volume 5. HarperCollins. ISBN 9780061075957. Meisler, Andy (1999). Resist or Serve: The Official Guide to The X-Files, Vol. 4. HarperCollins. ISBN 9780061073090. Meisler, Andy (1998). I Want to Believe: The Official Guide to the X-Files, Vol. 3. Perennial Currents. ISBN 9780061053863. Niles, Steve; Jones, Adam (2010). The X-Files/30 Days of Night. IDW. ISBN 9781401231781. Shapiro, Marc (2001). All Things: The Official Guide to the X-Files Volume 6. Harper Prism. ISBN 9780061076114. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to The X-Files. Wikivoyage has a travel guide for X-Files tourism. Official website The X-Files at the Internet Movie Database The X-Files at TV.com The X-Files at the Wayback Machine (archived August 1, 2001) The X-Files at the Wayback Machine (archived December 12, 1997) Awards and achievements Preceded by Friends Super Bowl lead-out program 1997 Succeeded by 3rd Rock from the Sun Category:1993 television series debuts Category:1990s American television series Category:1993 American television series debuts Category:2000s American television series Category:2002 American television series endings Category:2010s American television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:Alien abduction in television Category:American drama television series Category:American science fiction television series Category:American horror fiction television series Category:Anthony Award-winning works Category:Ancient astronauts in fiction Category:Best Drama Series Golden Globe winners Category:English-language television programming Category:FBI in fiction Category:Fictional government investigations of the paranormal Category:Forensic science in popular culture Category:Fox network shows Category:Mystery television series Category:Paranormal television Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Supernatural fiction Category:Television series created by Chris Carter Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:Television series produced in Vancouver Category:Television shows set in Washington, D.C. Category:The X-Files (franchise) Category:Television series shot in Los Angeles, California Category:Television series revived after cancellation